Fallen, broken, loveless
by Narialam
Summary: Pese a que estaba seguro de que ese día llegaría Ai no pudo más que intentar retrasar lo inevitable de la única forma que sabía. Engañándose así mismo y a los demás. ReiAi. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Utapri no me pertenece, lo hace a Broccoli (o a KLab ya no estoy segura) y yo hago esto sin animo de lucro, blablabla.

 **Parejas:** ReiAi (one-side).

 **Advertencias:** Lo siento el alma por los kilos, kilos y kilos de drama y angst que os vais a tragar si decidís leer esto. Esto es un one-shot (casi olvido mencionarlo).

Fallen, broken, loveless

 _The candles blew and then disappeared_  
 _The curtains flew then he appeared_  
 _Saying don't be afraid_

 **Blue Oyster Cult - (Don't Fear) The Reaper**

* * *

 **I.**

El recuerdo de su primer encuentro con Kotobuki Reiji era algo que le atormentaba cuando su mente recuperaba dicha memoria.

El idiota de Reiji lloró en cuanto las primeras palabras salieron de su robótica boca. Fue la primera vez que Ai experimentó la emoción conocida como pánico. Porque el humano estaba llorando, porque estaba llorando por su culpa. Había buscado con fingida calma el rostro de su creador esperando con la desesperación latiendo en su nuca que él hiciera algo para solucionar aquel desastre. Fue la primera y única vez que Ai vio llorar a Reiji.

Suponía que Aine fue la causa.

Aine siempre era la causa de que la gente se sintiera mal a su alrededor.

Había llegado a no saber que sentir por él. Por Aine.

A veces le odiaba, otras le amaba y la mayoría del tiempo le fascinaba su existencia. Aine era el motor que lo movía, él era su motriz, su núcleo. Su existencia estaba ligada a la de aquel humano. Quizá por eso su curiosidad era tan voraz, tan insaciable. Ai conocía las limitaciones de su vida. Si Aine moría o despertaba no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que el mismo dejase de funcionar. Irónicamente aquella conexión, aquella mortalidad inminente era lo que más le acercaba a una humanidad que le era imposible alcanzar.

El laboratorio era siempre demasiado ruidoso para su gusto. Ai observó en silencio los cables que le mantenían conectado a las máquinas de su creador. Un análisis rutinario, un recordatorio constante de su condición inhumana. El robot conocía lo que significaba cada pitido que aquellos aparatos emitían. El mismo había ayudado a diseñar las maquinas más nuevas. Por eso supo que algo andaba mal incluso antes de que el hombre al que podía considerar como su padre se girase hacía el con el ceño fruncido detrás de sus gafas de culo de vaso.

—Algo va mal— le escuchó decir lo que él ya sabía—. ¿Notas algo raro?

—Nada fuera de lo normal —replicó el robot.

—Ai…

—Intentaste que fuera lo más parecido posible a un humano —cortó lo que suponía que iba a ser otro aburrido monologo sobre la importancia de que le dijera en todo momento lo que experimentaba—. Sabes de sobra que eso a veces entra en conflicto con mis procesos internos o con lo racional de mis conexiones neuronales.

—Pero nunca antes habías mostrado estas lecturas. ¿Estás estresado? Si necesitas un descanso… —no llegó a terminar la frase pero Ai intuía lo que quería expresar. Era capaz de hablar con Shining Saotome para conseguirle esas vacaciones. Una parte de él lo agradecía, la otra sentía emociones encontradas al respecto. Negó con la cabeza.

—No necesito un descanso, profesor. Seguramente es Aine. Porcentualmente hablando… la mayoría de las veces se trata de él.

—¿Sabes que podría significar?

—¿Qué está despertando quizá? —se quedó callado—. ¿Qué se está muriendo? Podría no significar nada.

—Sabes de sobra que esa variable es improbable.

—Pero no imposible —insistió. No quería pensar en lo que implicaban las dos posibilidades que había expresado en voz alta. La muerte de Aine o su despertar. Ambas llevaban al mismo destino. Su propia desaparición. No es como si el profesor no hubiera intentado que tras una desconexión imprevista Ai no pudiera continuar con su existencia como si nada pero los resultados que habían conseguido hasta el momento no habían sido especialmente esperanzadores.

Sabía que el profesor se sentía culpable pero para empezar era imposible que le hubiera creado en primer lugar sin conectarle a Aine. Toda su investigación se había basado en un primer momento en eso. Toda su creación giraba en torno al deseo de aquel hombre de despertar a su sobrino. Ai nunca le había culpado por ello. Entendía su motivación. Aunque no lograba entender porque repentinamente malgastaba tantos esfuerzos en liberarle de aquella conexión que esperaban algún día trajera a Aine del limbo en el que estaba sumido.

—De acuerdo. Descartemos la posibilidad de que sea algo relacionado con Aine por un momento —replicó su creador—. ¿Qué hay del _otro_ tema?

El _otro_ tema era Reiji. Y Ai maldecía una y otra vez el día en que le había expresado sus dudas e inquietudes al respecto al profesor. No había sido difícil para el hombre adivinar qué era lo que sucedía en el interior de su creación, después de todo, el profesor tenía mucha más experiencia en el ámbito humano que el robot. Ai le odiaba un poco por haber instalado esa enmarañada red de sentimientos en su interior. Le odiaba un poco por haberle permitido experimentar la dolorosa complejidad que había resultado ser el maldito amor.

Y al mismo tiempo se lo agradecía.

Lo cual hacía que lo odiase (y se odiase) un poco más por ello.

—No hay ningún otro tema. De hecho, sería mucho más satisfactorio para mi persona si cualquier otro tema pudiera ser eliminado de mi sistema —repitió el robot. No sabía cuántas veces le había pedido ya aquello.

—La gracia de que seas lo más parecido posible a un humano, Ai, es que seas lo más parecido posible a un humano —le recordó el adulto mientras se encendía un cigarrillo—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres decirle nada? Ya sabes, por si sucede lo peor…

—Previendo lo peor sería de lo más irresponsable por mi parte contarle algo como esto. Solo le haría sentir peor una vez me hubiera ido. Además, convertiría nuestra relación de trabajo en un infierno así como nuestra amistad —replicó Ai. Sus ojos se entornaron y empezó a retirarse los cables que estaban conectados a su cuerpo. Odiaba hablar de aquello. El profesor estaba convencido de que debía confesarse para superarlo. Ai estaba convencido de que sería más rápido eliminar los sentimientos de su sistema mediante una actualización o algo parecido.

—¡Ai! Te he dicho muchas veces que no te quites los cables de esa manera —le regañó, sin embargo, el robot continuo con su tarea de quitarse aquellas cosas de su cuerpo. Escuchó un suspiro detrás de él—. ¿Estás seguro de que no te vas a arrepentir?

—Estoy seguro —respondió. Nunca entendería porque de todas las personas se había fijado en aquella con la que menos posibilidades tendría. No entendía que clase de juego macabro era el corazón o qué clase de defecto debía tener en sus procesadores—. Me construiste a imagen y semejanza de Aine, ¿no puede ser culpa suya?

—Descartado totalmente, Aine es heterosexual. De hecho, había una chica que le gustaba por aquel entonces. Tus sentimientos por Reiji son exclusivamente tuyos, Ai —la aseveración no resultó ningún alivio pese a que en otras circunstancias saber que había algo que lo separaba tanto de su contraparte le habría hecho inmensamente feliz. Resopló frustrado y se levantó de la camilla de hospital que el profesor usaba para examinarle. Buscó su camisa entre las cajas y se la colocó en completo silencio mientras se sabía observado por su creador.

—Deberías dejar de fumar. Es malo para la salud —le recordó.

—Ai —se quedó quieto al escuchar _ese_ tono de voz. Remordimientos—. Encontraré la forma, ¿de acuerdo? Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo. Llámame si notas que algo va mal. Cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

El robot asintió. Un gesto mecánico. Lo haría. Por supuesto. Aunque en el fondo sabía que de nada le serviría que le llamase si lo inevitable sucedía. Al adulto nunca se le había dado bien trabajar contrarreloj. Pese a que le había construido bajo la presión del coma de su sobrino había muchas cosas que había tenido que actualizar y rehacer debido a que su primero intento había sido bastante… cuestionable en muchos aspectos. Ai miró la hora y cerró los ojos.

Camus llegaba tarde.

 **II.**

Camus era el prototipo de príncipe perfecto (aunque solo fuera un conde, eso daba igual, estéticamente y por sus maneras, lo era). Ai estaba convencido de ello. De hecho, al principio se había sorprendido así mismo mirándole más de la cuenta, analizando sus movimientos, estudiando cada detalle de su comportamiento. Le había fascinado que existiría un humano tan perfecto en apariencia como una máquina. Luego se habían convertido en un grupo y habían pasado veinticuatro horas juntos y Ai había asumido que sus compañeros eran tan humanos como cualquiera.

Sin embargo, la decepción había sido inevitable. Camus tenía un terrible despertar, consumía demasiado azúcar y se enzarzaba constantemente en discusiones absurdas con Ranmaru. Ai estaba convencido de que aquello que había experimentado sería lo más parecido a la destrucción de un ídolo que experimentaría jamás.

—Mikaze, ¿sucede algo? Estás demasiado callado —escuchó la voz del rubio desde el asiento del copiloto.

—Lo siento. Simplemente no encuentro un tema sobre el que conversar en estos momentos —respondió el robot. El coche de Camus era muy distinto al de Reiji (de un negro metálico y excesivamente alargado aunque no tanto como la limusina) aunque no solía conducir él casi nunca y probablemente la única razón por la que lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos era que resultaba imposible acceder al laboratorio del profesor con la limusina.

—¿No podría buscar ese hombre un lugar más cercano a la sociedad? —preguntó Camus evitando por los pelos un bache especialmente profundo en aquel camino de tierra. La única razón por la que los árboles no les tocaban eran las rejas de metal que había a cada lado del camino en una extensión a la que Mikaze no le veía fin.

—Sería problemático que algún vecino descubriera a lo que se dedica así que los proyectos más sofisticados suele tenerlos aquí. Pero él tiene su propio coche y vuelve a su casa para dormir cuando tiene que dar clases en la universidad —respondió.

—Siento haber llegado tarde —cambió Camus de tema—. Las cosas se alargaron en el set de fotografía.

—Uhm… está bien, ¿salió todo como esperabas?

—Por supuesto.

Volvieron a guardar silencio. Ambos. Los pensamientos de Ai vagaban entre su conversación con el profesor, sus propios quebraderos de cabeza y los eventos que se aproximaban para el grupo. Los de Camus estaban enfrascados en no matarse de camino a la casa que los cuatro compartían temporalmente por la cantidad de eventos que debían afrontar como grupo. Las cosas les iban bien pese a los intentos de Starish y Heavens de destronarlos (salvo por aquella competición que habían acabado perdiendo por no haber sabido mantener la boca cerrada a tiempo).

—Ai —el robot alzó la cabeza ante la inesperada rotura de la tranquilidad instalada entre ambos—. ¿Por qué no te ha traído Reiji está vez cuando siempre lo hace? No ha querido decírmelo.

—Se peleó con el profesor la última vez. No logré averiguar mucho sobre la discusión pero intuyo que fue por el tema de siempre —respondió la cuestión y sacó el móvil de su bolsillo para examinar sus correos y borrar cualquier atisbo de spam o cualquier mensaje que ya hubiera respondido. Le gustaba el orden tanto fuera como dentro de sus aparatos tecnológicos.

—¿Y no podía traerte y quedarse fuera del laboratorio esperándote?

—¿No lo sé? Supongo que se ha enfadado tanto esta vez que no quiere ni acercarse a él —apretó la pantalla negra de su dispositivo—. No estoy en la cabeza de Reiji, Camus. Seguramente Aine y su cuerpo encerrado en esa capsula salió a la palestra por décimo octava vez —era el número exacto de veces que habían discutido el tema en su presencia—. No puedo aclararte más el asunto porque lo desconozco. Si te resulta tan molesto traerme cogeré un taxi la próxima vez.

—No me molesta —replicó el conde ligeramente frustrado por la apatía que la voz del robot mostraba ante cualquier situación. Incluso aquellas palabras que deberían haber salido con reproche de su boca simplemente habían sido pronunciadas como un hecho empíricamente objetivo.

—Oh, está bien. Entonces te lo pediré mientras Reiji siga enfadado con el profesor.

—Simplemente me resulta… extraño. Reiji siempre ha sido el más preocupado por tu salud —aclaró finalmente. Los dedos del robot se detuvieron y la pantalla de su móvil volvió a quedarse negra.

—No puede estar pendiente de mí siempre. No soy su hermano o algo así. Es comprensible que termine relegando la tarea de ayudarme a mantenerme tarde o temprano —quería ocultar que ese hecho le… dolía. Reiji y él no habían empezado siendo cercanos pero al final un lazo bastante parecido a la amistad se había formado entre ellos (o eso al menos quería creer él). Que descuidase aquello por haberse enfadado con un tercero le hacía comprender que su lazo en realidad era más frágil de lo que había creído.

¿Todavía estaba demasiado entrelazado en su mente con Aine? Reiji decía que era totalmente capaz de diferenciarlos. Que ellos no eran iguales pero Ai dudaba a veces de que realmente a Reiji le importasen esas diferencias. No era un clon físico de Aine pero el parecido era tal que a veces estaba convencido de que Reiji era incapaz de no ver otra cosa que no fuera a Aine cuando le miraba. Los humanos tendían a aferrarse a los recuerdos y en su desesperación podían cometer las estupideces más grandes. También estaba seguro de que era muy infantil por su parte no aceptar que era comprensible que Reiji se aferrase a su aspecto y a su voz para sentirse unido al viejo amigo que una vez perdió.

Pero su corazón se rebelaba.

Aquello que él llamaba corazón pero que no era más que un núcleo en el que probablemente esos datos no estuvieran almacenados. Si supiera donde estaban almacenados esos datos quizá habría acabado eliminándolos él mismo por su propia mano.

Porque eran un estorbo.

Y odiaba esa contradicción interna que le gritaba que los mantuviese. Que aquellos sentimientos eran absurdamente hermosos. La dicha que a veces experimentaba no podía compararse con nada que hubiera conocido. Incluso los sentimientos más dolorosos eran un estimulante que absorbía como si de una droga humana se tratara. Los celos injustificados, la tristeza súbita, la certeza de un rechazo seguro. Esos pequeños diablillos le hacían preguntarse hasta qué punto se diferenciarían de un sentimiento _real_. ¿En qué punto empezaba lo artificial y en qué punto él estaba realmente vivo?

Sabía que si eliminaba un sentimiento tan importante como el amor de su sistema ahora que sabía que era capaz de sentirlo las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes. Que la pieza que faltaba en su interior sería aún más grande, un agujero aún más hondo.

Podía soportar aquel amor unilateral mientras Reiji no supiera nada del asunto o al menos eso era lo que se decía continuamente.

Además.

—Ya estamos llegando —anunció el conde. Resopló cuando entraron en la cochera—. Ese imbécil…

Por sobre todas las cosas él…

—¡Ai-Ai! —escuchó la voz de Reiji nada más bajar del coche. Su sonrisa amplia iluminó aquel oscuro lugar como si Reiji fuera una supernova en pleno apogeo vital—. ¿Cómo ha ido?

 _Él no quería perder esa sonrisa._

 **III.**

Semanas más tarde de aquel último encuentro con el profesor se produjo la desconexión. Pese a que era algo que había estado intuyendo (pese a las probabilidades casi nulas de que en realidad fuera a pasar) el dolor que le atravesó fue demoledor para su organismo. Tuvo que parar la grabación que se estaba llevando a cabo y alejarse de las cámaras para poder respirar, cerrar los ojos.

—¡Ai! ¿Estás bien? —Natsuki le miraba con ojos preocupados y él simplemente no supo que responder. Su cabeza era un hervidero de preguntas sin respuesta. Agradecía que al menos el rubio fuera él único que estuviera en esos momentos con él porque no habría podido soportar mentirle a más de una persona a la vez.

—Sí… lo siento, ha sido una sobrecarga repentina e inesperada. Volveré al trabajo enseguida —respondió con su mano sujetando la zona dónde se encontraba su núcleo. Sabía que su respuesta no le convencía del todo. También sabía que no le presionaría. La sensibilidad de Natsuki era algo que agradecía más de lo que habría imaginado.

—Si te encuentras de nuevo mal o necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en decírmelo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré, Natsuki. Lo haré.

Sabía que su cuerpo dejaría de funcionar tarde o temprano. Obviamente, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad habló con el profesor para averiguar lo que había ocurrido. Si el milagro se había producido. La noticia de que Aine había despertado le llenó de alivio y pesar al mismo tiempo. No se sentía preparado para perder todo aquello que era. No quería dejar a sus amigos y mucho menos a su dolor de cabeza constante pero no dijo nada absolutamente al respecto. El profesor no supo darle una fecha exacta para su desconexión inminente y le suplicó que regresara para evitar un mal mayor.

Podía ser en una semana, dentro de un mes, esa misma noche.

Podía ocurrir en el momento menos indicado, en el momento más inoportuno. Ai lo sabía y aun así colgó el teléfono. Estaba convencido de que el profesor se pondría en contacto con Saotome pero ninguno de ellos iba a ser capaz de hablar con el resto del grupo sobre el asunto. La bola estaba en su campo y él tenía ventaja. Sonaba ridículo si lo pensaba. Era como un enfermo terminal que sabía que se estaba muriendo y en vez de pasar sus últimos momentos reposando tranquilo decidía correr el riesgo más estúpido de su vida.

Ai se preguntó si así de mal se sentían todos los humanos cuando tomaban una decisión estúpida conscientes de lo estúpida que era su decisión.

Dos días pasaron desde que la desconexión se produjo. La casa que compartía con el resto de Quartet Night era lo suficientemente grande como haber cobijado también a Starish si hubieran querido. Le sorprendía que su creador no hubiera aparecido ya por la puerta exigiendo su cabeza y que Shining no hubiera entrado en escena con uno de sus habituales numeritos. Quizá estaba tan vigilado sin saberlo que en cuanto su cuerpo se desmayara un señor trajeado de negro le agarraría en el acto y saldría de escena cargando con su cuerpo inmóvil.

A Ai le hacía gracia imaginar la escena pese a que su corazón se retorcía de dolor solo de pensarlo.

—¡Ai-Ai! —la voz cantarina de Reiji sonó a su espalda. Había subido a la terraza. Era amplia y espaciosa y podía ver desde allí el cielo nocturno sin tener que salir de casa—. ¡Te he traído un batido! —la alegría de Reiji solía ser contagiosa pero a veces, como en esos momentos, le resultaba agotadora. No dijo nada cuando el adulto se sentó a su lado, mucho menos cuando los cubrió a ambos con una manta y le puso el batido en las manos—. Vas a coger frío.

Ai estaba harto de decirle que daba igual que cogiera frío o calor porque nunca enfermería. No por el tiempo al menos (suponía que las sobrecargas eran su tipo de enfermedad).

—¿Y no podías traer una manta para cada uno? Así eres tú el que va a pillar un resfriado, Reiji —se quejó el robot mientras se aseguraba que la mayor parte de la manta cayera sobre el cuerpo del humano.

—¡Ah! Ai-Ai, ten cuidado —Ai ni siquiera tuvo que mirarle para saber qué estaba haciendo un puchero. Siempre intentaba usar esa mirada de cachorro abandonado con todo el mundo—. Ya, ya, estoy calentito, ¿satisfecho?

—Sí —respondió el robot mientras regresaba a su posición inicial y se quedaba mirando el batido que Reiji le había traído en silencio. Estaba frío y por el color podía intuir que se trataba de algo con chocolate. Bebió un par de sorbos mientras trataba de no mirar a Reiji. Era difícil no hacerlo cuando el otro no paraba de moverse como un temporizador golpeando rítmicamente su hombro con su cuerpo.

—Ai-Ai —le escuchó decir—. ¿Qué haces aquí arriba?

—Pensar, Reiji.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En muchas cosas.

—¿Cómo por ejemplo…?

—Me preguntaba que haríais si un día me estropease —respondió apático. Tenía que sacar esa conversación tarde o temprano. Notó que los golpes cesaban inmediatamente y supuso que Reiji debía estar mirándole muy mal por lo que acababa de decir.

—Te llevaría con el profesor inmediatamente para que te arreglase, Ai-Ai —cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando los abrió de nuevo decidió girar su rostro hacia el castaño para encararle. Su expresión afable continuaba cincelada en su rostro pero mucho más débil que de costumbre.

—¿Y si él no pudiera arreglarme? —preguntó. Necesitaban tener un plan B. Sus amigos tenían que entender que todo iba a terminar tarde o temprano… aunque él no sabía cómo decírselo sin herir sus sentimientos en el proceso. La perenne sonrisa de Reiji flaqueó. Su expresión se tornó seria y de un momento a otro Ai sintió como la manta que antes había cubierto la casi totalidad del cuerpo del humano ahora le cubría a él.

—Encontraríamos la manera, Ai —respondió Kotobuki—. No somos _Quartet Night_ sin ti, Aí-Ai —y volvió a sonreír como el idiota que Ai decía siempre que era aunque no lo creyese realmente.

 _Tendréis que aprender a serlo_ ; quiso decirle, sin embargo, las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta y se enredaron con su lengua sin que pudiera pronunciarlas en voz alta. Se quedó callado. Le miró en silencio buscando un atisbo de duda en sus ojos de avellana que a veces parecían acero oxidado pero no la encontró y eso hizo que todo fuera mucho peor. Aquellos sentimientos que le acercaban a la humanidad le ahogaban. Quería abrazar a Reiji, decirle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y quedarse acurrucado con él hasta que el fatídico momento llegase pero, ¿qué clase de carga abominable estaría colocando sobre los hombros de la persona que más amaba?

Ai sabía que era egoísta. Muchas veces le costaba distinguir las líneas entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto cuando se trataba de socializar o no incomodar a la gente, sin embargo, tenía claro que no quería que la sonrisa de Reiji desapareciera y revelarle sus pesarse al castaño sería la forma más directa de convertir esa sonrisa en lo diametralmente opuesto.

Suponía que era otro tipo de egoísmo.

Quería que Reiji sonriera aunque fuera a costa de mentiras y verdades a medias.

—Reiji —volvió a cubrirle con la manta y después se levantó. Le miró desde lo alto y aguantó el impulso de agacharse para saciar su curiosidad, ¿cómo se sentiría un beso?—. Gracias por insistir con esto. _Quartet Night_ significa mucho para mí, más de lo que creí en un principio que significaría. Vosotros tres… Supongo que sois mis mejores amigos.

La expresión de Reiji se tornó radiante. Como una flor a la que regaban en el momento justo. Sintió la culpabilidad carcomiéndole las entrañas más decidió ignorarla. Correspondió aquella sonrisa con una más débil y finalmente abandonó la terraza para encerrarse en su habitación. Su nucleó lanzaba datos constantemente a sus procesadores. Dolía. Era como un batir de alas furioso en su pecho, como un cortocircuito constante que provocaba que los temas en los que pensaba cambiaran diametralmente de un momento a otro. Quería callar a su cabeza. Quería seguir sus impulsos pero era un ser demasiado lógico, demasiado racional para hacerlo.

Quizá podría haberlo intentado si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes.

Si Aine no hubiera despertado.

Si Reiji no se hubiera enamorado de Haruka (aunque Haruka solo tuviese ojos para Ichinose y fuera obvio que sus sentimientos por aquel miembro de Starish eran superiores a los del resto). Pero las cosas habían resultado ser así. Ai no podía hacer nada para cambiarlas. Solo rezarle a Dios o a cualquier ente que quisiera escucharle (si es que existía alguno) que le diera un día más con ellos.

Un día más cada día.

Sin importarle lo egoísta que fuera o su cobardía por no decir la verdad.

 **IV.**

—Ai, ¿qué narices te pasa? ¿Necesitas descansar? —le preguntó Ranmaru tras salir de un ensayo. Había sido acorralado por el adulto y no le había dejado escapatoria posible. Su ceño estaba fruncido y entendía su razonamiento. Fallaba. Por supuesto que mucho menos que cualquiera de ellos pero…

Fallaba.

Y él nunca había fallado antes en nada.

Su cuerpo se sentía más pesado cada día. Le faltaba algo. Su soporte vital se acababa pese a sus vanos intentos por mantenerse en pie y no rendirse a lo inevitable. _Mi cuerpo se muere_ ; quiso decirle, sin embargo, nuevamente su impulsiva tozudez le obligó a mantener la boca cerrada. Así que decidió hacer lo que nadie nunca esperaría que fuera a hacer. Ocultó la verdad con otra verdad menos terrible para el muchacho de cabellos cenizos.

—Me he enamorado —respondió con la voz plana y la expresión carente de emoción alguna.

—¿¡Ah!? Uh… oh… Bueno… uh —Ranmaru se quedó sin palabras. Objetivo conseguido—. ¿Puedo saber de quién? ¿La… conozco?

Ai pensó en mentir. Decirle que se había enamorado de Haruka (la mitad de Starish y el idiota de Reiji la amaban, ¿qué más daba un nombre más a la lista de corazones partidos por esa pobre mujer?). ¿Qué importaba una mentira más a la lista? No lo hizo porque apreciaba demasiado a su amigo. No lo hizo porque la mentira le supo a hiel en la punta de la lengua.

—Reiji —firmó su sentencia con la resignación latiéndole bajo la lengua.

Ranmaru se le quedó mirando sin decir nada hasta que finalmente la sorpresa inundó el cuerpo del robot tras ser apresado por los fuertes brazos de Kurosaki. Si Ranmaru estaba intentando consolarle solo podía significar que estaba más jodido de lo que quería admitir. La resignación se instaló en su interior y empezó a decorar su nuevo hogar como quien sabe que va a permanecer mucho tiempo allí.

—Esas cosas se pasan. Quiero decir… —Ranmaru carraspeó y por fin soltó al robot—. Aunque todas esas películas cursis te hagan creer lo contrario no las escuches, ¿de acuerdo? El tiempo lo elimina todo si no le prestas demasiada atención. No te aferres a esos sentimientos y se acabaran yendo a pastar, ¿me explico?

Ai asintió entiendo lo que el chico quería decir. Para desgracia de ambos el tiempo era algo de lo que Mikaze carecía por completo. Tampoco estaba seguro de que su amor funcionara de la misma manera que el de Ranmaru, ¿cómo olvidar algo cuando su mente era capaz de almacenar cada detalle con milimétrica exactitud? Su cabeza era una cámara de video perfecta. Si quería revivir un momento solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y zambullirse en una representación exacta de lo que había sucedido en ese momento.

Él carecía de la capacidad humana para transformar sus recuerdos en otros distintos, él carecía de la capacidad de olvidar que amaba a la persona menos indicada para él. _No se lo digas_ ; le aconsejaron todas sus alertas. Preocuparles con cosas innecesarias era en sí mismo innecesario.

—Gracias por preocuparte, Ranmaru —agradeció el robot.

¿Realmente no quería preocuparles o era simplemente que él no quería ver reflejados en sus rostros la desolación que sentía en su interior o… la indiferencia a lo que pudiera pasarle? Sabía leer con exactitud cuando alguno de ellos le mentía o no pero aún era incapaz de ver lo que realmente pensaban de él. Podría preguntárselo, por supuesto. Podía exponer sus sentimientos a la inseguridad y el rechazo. La idea, sin embargo, le causaba un tremendo rechazo.

—Estoy aquí para lo que sea, Ai —la mano derecha de Ranmaru fue colocada sobre su hombro, se lo apretó suavemente antes de soltarlo—. Cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo sé.

—¿Seguro que no hay nada más que te preocupe?

Algo con lo que él pudiera ayudar; parecían gritar sus ojos.

—No, Ranmaru. Todo lo demás está bien —sonrió, mintió, engañó. Se sintió más humano que nunca pese a que seguía sin serlo. Nunca lo sería. No era algo que le quitase el sueño (nada solía quitarle el sueño, en realidad, necesitaba recargar para que su cuerpo electrónico funcionase).

Como era de esperarse las cosas empeoraron en la sucesión del tiempo. Mikaze sabía que estaba forzando su mecanismo hasta sus límites y más allá, sin embargo, se sentía aliviado. Su creador no le estaba forzando a elegir la opción que más le convenía sino que había respetado su decisión con todas las consecuencias que acarreaba. Era su único alivio.

Había escuchado cuchichear a Ranmaru y Camus a sus espaldas, había visto a Reiji discutir con Camus desde lejos sin ser capaz de alcanzar el contenido de la discusión aunque lo intuía por el ceño fruncido que de vez en cuando captaba en Reiji cuando le pillaba mirándole. Estaba convencido de que Ranmaru no se había ido de la lengua, sin embargo, también estaba seguro de que esos tres no eran imbéciles y ya se habían percatado de que algo iba muy mal con él.

En alguna que otra ocasión el robot había sentido el impulso de ir con Reiji para hablar de Aine. Quería saber que sentía al respecto, que pensaba de él, ¿qué haría si algún día despertase? Más nunca se atrevió a hacerlo por miedo a que el castaño fuera capaz de hilar las pistas que había ido dejando inconscientemente con sus estúpidos comentarios y actos irracionales.

Se levantó con dificultad de la cama cuando su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar y se acercó para contestar la llamada. Era la primera vez que el profesor le llamaba desde que lo intentó una última vez después de colgarle hacía semanas.

—¿Diga?

—¿Ai? —reconoció la voz inmediatamente. _Pensar en el rey de Roma lo invoca_ ; siseó una voz en su cabeza.

—Aine —respondió el robot mientras se dejaba caer en la cama de nuevo con el móvil pegado a su oreja—. ¿Le ha sucedido algo al profesor?

—¿Qué? No, no, él está bien, de hecho no sabe que estoy haciendo esto pero, bueno… —así que Aine también dudaba—. Vaya… esto es más raro y difícil de lo que pensé que sería —no le interrumpió—. Yo… solo quería hablar contigo, ¿sabes? Ya sabes, hablar de verdad no como… no esa extraña comunicación que teníamos cuando yo estaba en coma.

—¿Por qué? —la duda fue genuina en su voz. Siempre pensó que Aine lo odiaba por atarle a una vida que él había querido arrebatarse.

—¿Por qué? Tú y yo somos… estamos unidos, ¿vale? No estoy muy feliz con todo esto, ¿sabes? Saber que tu situación es tan delicada por mi culpa después de que he sido todo este tiempo un quebradero de cabeza para ti y mi tío es… estresante cuanto menos.

—Aine, ¿quieres hablar con Reiji?

—¿Qué? Bueno, no sabría exactamente que decirle —una risa nerviosa se escuchó a través del teléfono—. Pero, ¿se lo has dicho ya?

—No. Quiero hacerlo pero eso expondría mi condición —Reiji merecía saberlo en su opinión.

—¿No quieres decírselo?

—Creo que ya lo intuyen —respondió Ai—. No, no quiero decírselo —confesó—. Cada día es más difícil para mí. No quiero que también lo sea para ellos.

—Lo siento.

—No es tu culpa, Aine —resopló, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se acurrucó hasta quedar en posición fetal. A veces su cuerpo dolía como si le quemasen todas las palabras no dichas, todas las mentiras emitidas, sin embargo, sabía que la realidad era mucho más compleja. Su sistema buscaba desesperadamente anclarse a algo que ya no existía y eso resentía sus conexiones, agrandaba el problema.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe sin que nadie hubiera tocado antes.

—¿Ai-Ai? —la voz que menos quería escuchar entró en escena— ¿Estás hablando con alguien? ¿Te molesto?

La comunicación se cortó antes de que el pudiera decir nada o aprovechar la situación para quitarse al menos una de las tantas espinas que se habían clavado en su interior. Emitió un largo suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mientras él dejaba el teléfono caer a su lado.

—Reiji, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que tus ojos tienen el color del acero que se está oxidando? —preguntó al verle tan repentinamente cerca de él. El adulto se sentó a su lado mirándole con lo que parecía una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad.

—¿Se supone que eso es un halago, Ai-Ai? Porque de serlo es el más raro que me han hecho nunca.

—No lo sé —Ai intentó sentarse en la cama y acercarse a Reiji. Supo al instante que algo iba tremendamente mal cuando su pierna derecha no respondió a sus comandos—. Ah… aún no…

Sintió como cada uno de sus nodos se iba apagando en una dolorosa y lenta sucesión. Jadeó de dolor y estiró un brazo por inercia que fue inmediatamente agarrado por el castaño que tiró de él para acercarle a su cuerpo.

—¿Ai-Ai…? —la voz de Reiji tembló al preguntar.

—Reiji, mi cuerpo… —empezó a susurrar. No podía mover ni un musculo de su anatomía. Su mecanismo se había detenido por completo. Cerró los ojos con el miedo paralizando sus sensores, con la opresión en su pecho dificultando el movimiento de su boca—. Reiji.

 _Yo._

 _Lo siento._

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Salí de mi bloqueo de escritora... solo para matar a uno de mis personajes favoritos, yey! Lo siento por esto. Bueno, no, en realidad no lo siento, lol. Es todo culpa del juego de móvil. Échenle la bronca a él por la oscuridad de mi alma (y por no tirarme una UR de Ai, cof).

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
